dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:UlrikeM
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Dialgapedia Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Dialga palkia (Discusión) 17:49 28 oct 2009 ¿? ni idea?¿ no se me ocurre pero en el torneo quien va a dar el premio ???? y despues yo eligo el torneo Torneo mineral En el torneo puedo llevar 5 pokémon al 100 y otro sobre el nivel 70 al 100? Si se puede por favor apuntame Un Saludo R.lucario azeri euskalduna xD alfin ya viste la portada oye conctate en el msn y tengamos una pelea oye como esta la cosa del torneo tengo una duda acerca del orden? primero va mi nombre de usuario luego mi msn luego mi friend code y de donde soy pero no es necesario que ponga el nombre del personaje el cual soy en el juego? y felicidaes por esta Dialgapedia--Blaziken 14 23:22 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra duda si no es mucha molestia:1 puedo tomar tu msn?,2 devo de anotar los friend codes de los demas verdad?--Blaziken 14 23:30 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Amigo estas desconectado pero gracias ya me inscribi en el torneo pero ¿Que pasa en caso de que algun participante no pueda participar? --Blaziken 14 23:43 6 nov 2009 (UTC) me accaba de suceder un imprevisto, parece que el sabado tango un torneo de taekwondo y no puedo competir en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo por favor pudes acer algo para que pueda competir?--Blaziken 14 01:52 9 nov 2009 (UTC) XD Se me habia olvidado perdona XD --Dialga palkia 14:57 8 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Torneo Mineral Doh(Homero simpson cuando le pasa algo malo) XD si creo que pueda participar pero serian como las 2:30 serian las 8:00 aya no? --Dialga palkia 15:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Creo que no puedo presentarme(Solo Creo)--Dialga palkia 03:02 12 nov 2009 (UTC) No ahora si puedo --Dialga palkia 20:20 12 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Sí,puedo asistir. --Alecrán ¡Torneo Mineral! ¡Hola! estoy feliz de que este listo el torneo y yo diria ¡Si puedo asistir! si sale algún caso de alguna emergencia ya te avisare para qué hagas el cambio--x3 Larga vida a Ambipom!!!x3 16:15 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Toeneo Mineral El usuario Arceus puede asistir pero como le da flojera escribir esto lo escribo yo --Dialga palkia 20:00 12 nov 2009 (UTC) HOLA investigador como puedo votar por el pokemon inicial gene ei gane yo la pelea--el puto amo 21:34 14 nov 2009 (UTC)kovanscky OLaZ Oye necesito yo y Usuario:Jaime* que nos alludes un una cosa.--Alcr 14:45 15 nov 2009 (UTC) X3 XD XD X3 Gracias xD buno asi quieres mi firma ?? El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 12:53 hora Venezuela 17 nov 2009 (UTC) xD 'El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? Olz Oye necesito preguntarte una cosa pero no te lo dire asta k respondas a este mensaje.Da = por donde me lo respondas por MSN o WIKIDEX.''Gracias por leerlo.--Alcr 20:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Dragonite! o Salamence. O Gyarados. O Swellow. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:29 21 nov 2009 (UTC) RE Aunque no se qué hize mal, lo intentaré. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:00 22 nov 2009 (UTC) hola cuantos artículos hay que hacer aqui para ser administrador? --I´m shiny 14:47 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Tienes razón si es cierto le quitare algunas reglas para que la gente lo disfrute más gracias ^_^ --AndyPoke14 15:56 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ENCUESTA ¿Se pueden hacer encuestas aquí? --I´m shiny 14:58 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Re:encuesta vale, ¿se podría poner en la portada de dialgapedia wiki? gracias --I´m shiny 14:56 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Contribuciones En mi página de usuario hay enlances de artículos que he creado, míralos y supervísalos xfa --I´m shiny 16:14 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Encuesta si porfa, ya he puesto más pokémon, --I´m shiny 14:50 28 nov 2009 (UTC) puedes poner tambien el Centro de adopción pokémon? HAY UN ENLACE EN MI PÁGINA --I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC)--I´m shiny 15:16 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Dudas y Cuestiones Oye, ¿como se cambia el fondo de color de tu página de usuario? gracias, oye, te nombro jefe del Club Pokeamigos, di tu pokémon favorito en mi discusión (si aceptas xD) y adopta un pokémon en el centro de adopción pokémon. En mi página de usuario hay enlances, esteeeee, he oído que puede que Masterkyogren pierda el sitio de administrador. ¿Si llego a 200 ediciones antes de fin de mes lo seré? Me inspiro en Alecran --I´m shiny 20:53 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale comprendido, ¿Pordrías proponerme? aunque no creo que supere a alercran Para ser jefe del club Pokeamigos, donde esta tu nombre en la tabla, deja tu firma ahí. --I´m shiny 21:43 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye De k va el Club de Pokeamigos??? Solo te keria decir eso.--€l BixoAlcr 12:44 29 nov 2009 (UTC)[[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|¿¿Algo que Responder??' [[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|'¿¿Algo que Responder??]] Ok. Fatal creo k lo voy a suspender a y conectate en el msn mejor.--€l BixoAlcr 13:02 29 nov 2009 (UTC)[[Usuario Discusión:Alecran|¿¿Algo que responder??]] Pokenovela de usuarios de dialgapedia Estoy pensando hacer una pokénovela con los usuarios de Dialgapedia wiki, cada uno representando a su pokémon favorito; ¿Aceptas como Arcanine? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:06 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Pokenovela de usuarios de dialgapedia Vale; da la voz y que cada uno deje su pokémon favorito y si quieren evolucionar en mi discusión --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 21:10 30 nov 2009 (UTC) si si puedo assistir--Blaziken 14 23:25 1 dic 2009 (UTC) MSN Ya pero es que no tengo. Preguntaré a mis padres si me dejan tenerlo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 13:44 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Una consulta Esta pagina esta centrada solo en intercambios, novelas, ect.Porque si quieren poner artículos de pokemons, guías podría ayudarlos bastante xfa responderme --Franco-- 9:59 (UTC) Pokenovela de master Hola. He puesto las imágenes de la pokénovela "la minihistoria" de master. Soy Pokemon shiny. No firmo porque no se me ha cargado en estos momentos la barra de herramientas. Bueno, hasta otra Color ¿Como se da color de fondo a tu página de usuario? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 15:35 4 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Si llego a las 250 ediciones ¿me harás administrador? he hecho unos cuantos artículos, muchos concursos, pokenovelas que están en marcha, subido muchas imágenes.... Etcétera. Answer soon, pleaseeee Respuestas Color Rojo, sobre lo de administrador ¿por que no me propones tú a mí? aunque Alecrán lleva mucha ventaja xD --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 16:08 4 dic 2009 (UTC) se me olvidó Sí me dejaron hacerme un correo --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos 16:10 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Por lo de la página de usuario. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos--What happened? 13:59 5 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Ya llevo mas de 200 ediciones, y he subido un monton de imágenes Epale Mira "Si puedo asistir" ahora si x3 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 09:59 am 05 nov 2009 (UTC)'' Llegué Llegué a las 250 ediciones --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:34 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Estoy trabajando duro.... Proponme en usuario del mes para diciembre xfa,... Shiny-Líder de los Pokeamigos... (no firmo xque no se me cargó la barra de herramienta) RE:Plantilla Para crear una plantilla, entra en wikidex. Luego, en el buscador, pon: Plantilla:(nombre de plantilla). Ej:Plantilla:Mejorar. Luego, edita. Copia el contenido. Luego ve a crear artículo y pega el contenido. Luego, puedes modificarlo. Mañana te sigo explicando. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:57 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Em... YO ya había creado la plantilla de perfil y la de equipo, mira mi usuario y lo comprobarás. --*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:29 6 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Pues no se si seré capaz...--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:40 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Disculpas Oye, perdona, en la Medalla Mina no he completado porque cuando estaba editando y haciendo el artículo y ponía los movimientos de los pokémon tuve que dejar el ordenador a mi padre. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 21:08 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya lo completé. --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 21:57 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Epa Oye mira la Cara de MM Es para crear un dibujo donde se va a hacer lo de quien gano te voy a pasar un dibujo para que veas 750px 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 06:05 am 08 nov 2009 (UTC)'' RE:Mensaje Mira que cuando se haga un torneo yo hago eso de la imagen para ver quien va ganando y vallan las eliminatorias y las personas vean quien va ganando y quien perdio entendes ATT:El Dios Si Si es buena la idea es que me puse a pensar y se me ocurrio eso xD y lo del tamaño es que no tenia muchas caras de MM a y cuando hagas un torneo me avisas y yo te ayudo =) =D ATT:El Dios Imposible Intento subir la Plantilla:Incompleto de wikidex hacia aquí para ponerla en los artículos del Usuario:Jaimeº, pero no puedo y además yo no tengo derecho de borrar artículos. Por ejemplo, mira el artículo Transformación, me da pena verlo de solo mirarlo xD bueno contéstame, que creo que en enero de 2010 tendremos nuevo administrador Yo mismo, dijiste que lo sería si fuera el usuario del mes de Diciembre... Llevo ya 3 votos a favor x3. Bueno, adiós. Atentamente --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:25 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale, seguiré trabajando duro, pero esas páginas habrá que completarlas ¿no? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 20:31 9 dic 2009 (UTC), por cierto, dame tu código de amigo, que me gustaría combatir contigo cuando me arreglen el router A Jaimeº se lo dije pero no me contesta y hace artículos así. ¿Como pones en el teclado del ordenador la estrellita esa que tiene en su nick? Plantilla:Incompleto ¡Guau!, está genial, ¿Cómo se hacen plantillas? Tenía previsto hacer una así; Plantilla:Error de sintaxis, para cuando el artículo tenga faltas ortográficas graves; Bueno, saludos --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:43 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Guau Tu combate con sasuke está muy emocionante... Shiny Guía de pokémon oro corazón y plata alma Vale, estaría encantado de que nos ayudaras. Pensamos hacer guías de más vodeojuegos. Bueno, sigue tu también así... Shiny No se si es vandalismo pero te lo digo: El usuario Jaimeº, en el artículo tipo psíquico ha copiado directamente de wikidex. Observa que los dos artículos son iguales. Dile algo por favor, porque el no me responde, dile que no use textos CORPORIGHT sin permiso. Saludos; --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 13:54 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye, contestame, que es urgente --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:26 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias...¿Como se hace una firma así? --Shiny--Líder de los Pokeamigos-- 15:36 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la plantilla... --Shiny--Líder de los pokeamigos 16:10 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Por cierto, en la guía de pokémon OC y PA, ¿Crees que cabrá toda en una página? ¿Me explico? Es que algunos ordenadores no pueden ver determinadas páginas porque tienen demasiada información. --Pokemon shiny 16:35 11 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Que va! No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir... --Pokemon shiny 12:30 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Firma Ok, gracias, creo que ya está; mira a ver: --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 12:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Artículo Ash: Oye, Investigador Juan; ¿Quién ha hecho el artículo Ash? Es igual al de Wikidex... --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 12:55 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Entonces el plagio en ese momento no estaba prohibido?... Qué raro... Buno, empezaré con un nuevo artículo Ash. --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:01 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno, pero esta wiki es (para mi, no se para tí) mejor que Wikidex porque tiene de todo; concursos, clubes, información... ¿Me entiendes? Aunque le falta mucho camino, xD.. Bueno, me pillaste haciendo el artículo Ash como me dijiste, bueno, chao --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 13:30 12 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: ¿Dónde vives? Yo en Barcelona, España. Ok Pero lo k te dije en el msn puedes.?--€l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 16:38 12 dic 2009 (UTC) ok esoty conciente de eso lo uniko k are es ya no usar la cuenta pasada y ya no molestare ni utilizare las dos solamante la nueva --Recolector pokemon 03:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ok lo are --Recolector pokemon 01:14 16 dic 2009 (UTC) KAMON Es que queda mejor, que decir siempre; "tu rival" ¿Sabes? además al principio de la guía, se explica quien es KAMON --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 14:11 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Copias de WikiDex Borra los artículos Kanto y Arceus por favor si no te importa --Pokémon shiny - Tus mensajes aquí 15:06 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Más copias de Wikidex ¡Ya me estoy cansando! ¿Quién está haciendo tanto plagio? Borra los artículo Plaza wi-fi y Evolucion --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 15:32 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Y MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS COPIAS DE WIKIDEX!!!!!!!!!! Los artículos de lo juegos de la plaza wifi!!! Bórralos!!! MSN Conectate €l Bixillo Usuario Discusión:Alecran¿¿Respuestas?? Copias de WikiDex Déjalo, Alecrán ya las borró Hola eh Hola tío, he copiado de wikidex la Plantilla:S. Vendrá muy bien para ayudar a poner Sprites. ¿No crees? : Además, me gustaría que te conectases. Al msn. Proyectos Hola Investigador Juan, (no sé si te podré llamar así) bueno, que se me va. Quería consultarte para que aprobaras los proyectos que he ideado en Dialgapedia:Ideas. Bueno, xao HOLA!! Ke onda, perdona si me tarde demasciado en responder, Soy Zeledi, de Wikidex, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para hacer una cuenta en este Wikia pero ya la hize, whaoo!!:), bueno, oyes, con respecto a la batalla que tenemos pendiente, cuando y como quieres que sea?? ATTE:--Zeleon 21:27 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Me he estado pasando por los proyectos de dialgapedia, y eso de los proyectos poke especies y etcétera me parece buena idea. ¿Te parece si creo yo las plantillas?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:43 25 dic 2009 (UTC) : Yo me baso en las plantillas de WikiDex, pero no las copio.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:22 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Duda Tengo una duda con respecto a las imágenes, pues quiero subir algunas imágenes que están en WikiDex aca en Dialgapedia, para mi blog (ya que lo voy a trasladar aquí, por el bloqueo de comentarios) ¿Puedo hacerlo? Saludos --'''M. trainer¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 17:57 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Olz Ace tiempo k no ablamos y ya k te vi, puedes conectarte en el MSN.??????????? €l Bixo¿¿Respuestas?? Plantilla He aquí un enlace: Para el proyecto, entra aquí.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:07 27 dic 2009 (UTC) castigo ¿te han castigado? bueno, espero que te lo levanten y que pases la nochevieja sin el castigo xD --I´m shiny! - Deja tus mensajes aquí 22:25 27 dic 2009 (UTC) ¬¬ oye ¬¬ Yo pertenezco al proyecto Especies??? €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? Y conectate en el Msn. Si Si se regalan pokemon. Ya sabes quien soy ¿¿Respuestas?? Pues Nose pork lo pregunto. €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? Ok, O.o bueno, sera cuando estes preparado y ya no castigado(jejjej). Atte:--zenny 23:30 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Un favor podrias poner mi concurso en la portada,es:Concurso de la Liga Pokemon--Wikinformer 04:00 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa...... de que se trata exactamente este wiki?--Wikinformer 04:01 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Gusta??? Te gusta la Plantilla que he creado yo con DP. Plantillas es la de azula. €l Bixo Usuario Discusión:Alecran Tambien....... podias poner mi pokenovela en la portada es:DE 4 A 2--Wikinformer 19:11 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Se me olvidaba que requisitos son necesarios para convertirse en administrador?--Wikinformer 19:10 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ok ohh,gracias por el dato--Wikinformer 20:22 28 dic 2009 (UTC) batalla (apuesto que te gano :D) Quiero enfrentarme en una batalla con tigo en cuanto puedas estare esperando la respuesta si me la dejas antes del 30 de diciembre estaria bien porque en esa fecha me ire de mi casa y estare en un lugar sin wi-fi sin mas letras me despido y espero qe aceptes el duelo ATTE: Elvicho007 PD: Mi codigo de Pokemon Perla es:0775 2708 7858 MMMMMM....... no haz puesto mi concurso,a si y ahora se llama Torneo de la Liga Pokémon--Wikinformer 20:52 28 dic 2009 (UTC) La batalla Si puedo a esa hora en mi pais Chile serian las 11 am a si que solo falta qe me des tu codigo de entrenador bye Una cosa... ¿No te parecería que sería bueno poner una sección en la portada indicando todos los proyectos que hay? Es que tengo más en mente.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 10:59 29 dic 2009 (UTC) o.O Conectate en el msn. €l Bixo ¿¿Respuestas?? MSM pues claro que te doy mi MSN es: vicenteneo@hotmail.es pero el 30 de diciembre me voy a un lugar sin wi-fi, asi que es hoy dia (29 de diciembre) o el 20 de enero la batalla. bye y feliz año nuevo Agregame al msn Agregame al msn para que podamos hablar mejor. alvarobroly@hotmail.com . Feliz navidad --The best 22:47 29 dic 2009 (UTC) plantilla ¿como hago para poner la plantilla del proyecto poké-especies?--N 04:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Combate Bueno.. yo preferiria que como eres de España y yo de México, ahi una diferencia de horario de 7 horas, yo quiciera que fuera el 1 de enero o el 2 de enero (segun a ti te convenga) al las 7:00 pm para ti y a las 12:00 pm a mi, te convence?. Atte:--zenny 16:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) hola una pregunta que puedo hacer aqui????' cuentenme quiero unirme a su comunidad!!!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 03:44 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Tabla Ya conseguí ponerla a la derecha, mira en la discusión.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya Yo ya empece a poner la plantilla a los de tipo fuego y si la puedes cambiar a la derecha estaria mejor.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Si puedes, ¿me puedes poner todas las plantillas de todos los tipos que creas y a la derecha? en mi usuario. Responde Sí o No. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Perdon Lo siento por el cuadro. €l Bixo~Usuario Discusión:Alecran¿¿Respuestas?? ¬¬ Me refiero a k pongas todas las tablas de todos los tipos en mi usuario donde esta la otra tabla y a la derecha si puedes. ¿Ya lo entendiste? Si no pues conectate en el MSN. €l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? OK, pues yo siempre que uso la compú estoy conectado y pues ahora estoy conectado y creo que ya te habia aceptado, si quieres conectarte ahora??. Atte:--zenny 18:13 1 ene 2010 (UTC) 0.o Yo no puse esapacios en la portada.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? MSN Conectate y acabamos antes. Feliz año!! Feliz año!!Nuevo xD te digo una cosa me quedo acaargo de http://Es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com y otra cosa tengo sueño xD--'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 19:30 1 ene 2010 (UTC)'' Que la usuario:hikari kat no va mas a su wikia y harukaangel aurs y yo nos quedamos acargo --'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 19:46 1 ene 2010 (UTC)'' ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿como te va? Te quería decir que estoy listo para la batalla, así que tu dime que día. Saludos.--'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:49 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi msn es mortizsmash@Hotmail.com, pero ahora no puedo batallar. Allá nos ponemos de acuerdo. Saludos. --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 20:56 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Idea Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un hueco en la portada para pokémon destacado? Yo podría ser el escritor. Por cierto, ¿¿¿Cómo se pone la firma de color??? No la pongas en rojo que por un momento creí que borraste tu página de usuario. Saludos Pokemon shiny. (no se que me pasa que al escribir en discusiones no se me carga la barra de herramientas) Perdoname!! Perdona si no me conecte, e estado afuera de mi ciudad por estas vacaciones que ya mero concluiran y quisimos aprovecharlas saliendo por lo que ni me percate de tu mensaje anterior, perdona. Te pido que sugieras otra fecha que ahora si estare pendiente de tus mensajes porfa!!!. Atte:--zenny 18:28 4 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Pues en MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:24 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy un desconciderado!!! No puedo creer que sea tan malvado con alguien, no meresco perdon de Dios, te dije que estaria atento a tus mensajes y se me olvido, sabes que, mañana y pasado estare ya TODO el dia, bueno desde que me depierte, desayune, acomode mi cama y todo lo que es aceo personal, oka???, porfa perdoname!!!! :`(. Atte:--zenny 05:00 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Cambio Perdona si molesto, te hiba a desir que decidi ya no ser Zeleon, no me gusto el nombre y decidi ser como era Usuario:Zeledi, se puede??. A!!, ya esoy conectado, todo el dia voy a estarlo... Te espero. Atte:--Zenny 17:52 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ya estoy conectado Ya estoy conectado, pero estare como no conectado para evitarme las molestias, te estare esperando!!!...Atte:--Zenny 21:52 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Duda Imagina una batalla Perla/Diamante vs Platino y la batalla es por ejemplo Torterra (D/P) vs Giratina forma origen (Pt), que como no existe la forma origen en el D/P, Giratina tendrá presión y no levitación como habilidad. El Torterra usa Terremoto, ¿Afectaría a Giratina? Saludos --Pokemon shiny 13:20 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Importante!!! ¡¡¡I.E Pokémon, nuestra wiki será sancionada si no hacemos algo!!! Un usuario anónimo dijo en mi discusión que yo había hecho artículos en los que había copiado de wikidex... No lo entiendo, no he hecho eso, lo único he borrado artículos que si que eran plagio. Dice que hay que colocar la Plantilla:De wikidex en esos artículos en 1 semana... Att --Pokemon shiny 20:49 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Tabla ¿Que tabla deberíamos poner en los artículos? ¿La que está ahora o la que modificaste tú?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:14 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo de Alecran Consulté con Central Wikia en inglés aunque me respondieron en español. Me dijeron que bloqueara al usuario. Es Alecran, con sus copias continuas. Lo dejé en 1 semana. Por cierto, ¿Como vas a hacer que ese usuario anónimo se identifique? A mi es lo que me aconsejaron en Central Wikia. De todas formas lo hacía repetidamente. El bloqueo expira en 1 semana. ??? Como k blokeado. Si no copié. :|€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? De nuevo Zeledi Hola, quisiera recordarte que de nuevo soy Zeledi para que se te olvide que sigo siendo Zeleon, te pido porfavor que esa pag. la borres o que me digas como se borran, esque ya no la voy a usar, como desidi seguir siendo Zeledi...saludos--Zenny 18:48 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ocupo permiso Intente borrar mi pag. pero me dice que ocupo un permiso de un usuario... help!!!!!--zenny 19:40 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Color de las tablas Hola, ¿Como se varía el color de la tabla para el proyecto pokeespecies? --Pokemon shiny 16:13 10 ene 2010 (UTC) pues si... de echo, y no te preocupes, no me conectare mas en la otra cuenta, seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que mi compu es tan lenta!!! tiene .01 de RAM (velocidad) jajja.... saludos..--Zenny 01:50 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Unete al Torneo Fortuna AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 15:44 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Tu firma Te recomendaría no poner rojo, tu firma parece un enlace en rojo no hecho todavía Pokemon shiny 13:49 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Te recomendaría no poner rojo, tu firma parece un enlace en rojo no hecho todavía Pokemon shiny 14:21 13 ene 2010 (UTC), por cierto, he creado la plantilla:ortografía: :La cual, ya ha sido mejorada. 22:24 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Error En mi página de usuario hay un error.Donde pone en números grandes las ediciones que tengo pone:592,pero me voy a mi discusión y me pone 603,vuelvo ami página de usuario y me pone 592. Estoy jugando al PES 2010 21:17 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :D Veo que eres admin. y Burócrota de esta wiki, ¡Qué bien! Sólo pasé a saludarte xD Suerte 22:15 13 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sí, que curioso. Tal vez no sólo sea de visita (nunca se sabe). Ya hice un pequeño arreglo en la plantilla ortografía. No sé, creo que una plantilla de aviso a la comunidad, debe ser algo serio. 23:02 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Algo más. Este usuario, su página esta protegida; revisando su discusión encuentras el mensaje que le deje. Es preferible que seas tu el que actúe frente a eso. 23:12 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Como te va? Hace rato que no te veía editando. Por cierto, me gustaría que votaras en mi encuesta si no es mucha molestia. Y otra cosa ¿Sabes por que Dialga palkia no está? Pues no lo he visto en dias. Saludos M. trainer¿Qué sucede? 23:29 13 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:no te lo dije ese día así que te lo digo ahora, ese Charizard tuyo es bastante fuerte... seamos honestos '''muy fuerte. '''Te felicito por ello. Ya está Ya está desprotegida....De todas formas por si las moscas.... Pokemon shiny 14:29 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Puedo crear... oyes, me preguntaba que si yo podria crear un pueblo similar a Ciudad Dialga y esas cosas, porfa???--Zenny 01:42 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla que hemos creado Masterkyogren y yo ¿Que te parece?Pokemon shiny 15:14 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Oky.... De acurdo, hare una de esas cosas que dijistes que no me acuerdo como se llaman, bueno, muchas gracias... a y por sierto, en el msn cual eres??, esque tengo a varia gente que no se quien es.....saludos Zenny 22:50 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Inactivo OK, ya la cambiaré Pokemon shiny 14:53 19 ene 2010 (UTC)